


A Dark Fox and Bloody Bunny

by xAndurielx



Category: Hellsing, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood, Comedy...sort of, F/M, Gen, More characters to come, Pieces of Hellsing Abridged, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAndurielx/pseuds/xAndurielx
Summary: Judy died...technically...a call to a strange sighting in a graveyard leads to a wonderful end to a tremendously bad day and chances are it is only gonna get worse from here. A dark underbelly is rolled over and shown to the police bun in a brutal and painful way, will she "survive" this new world of red dressed foxes, bubbly cheetahs playing a wicked game of cat's cradle and oh, lets not forget...it's the bloody Pawzis!





	1. All it takes is one bad day...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first work I have posted that doesn't revolve around poorly written smut. If you would like to PM me something like beta read requests, ideas or whatever you can search me on tumblr under the same name and contact me that way. Also that was probably one of the shittiest summaries I have ever written so If you would like to submit your own feel free and if I like it I will make sure to credit you.

    It wasn’t often that Judy Hopps hated her job, oh it did happen from time to time but very few and far between in the 4 years she had been a part of the ZPD. Four years of scraping and scratching for every shred of respect and acceptance from her co-workers after the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Four years of clocking almost record breaking amounts of everything from parking tickets to range time with every type of firearm provided, staggering amounts of over-time and time in the sparring ring…all to find herself here…bleeding out in a graveyard after having damn near her entire shoulder blown off.

    The morning had only been mildly better in her opinion, not getting more than a couple hours thanks to her loud neighbors Judy had barely been able to drag herself out of bed into the shower. Of course this was also the day the water heater decided not to work and left her having to chatter through a frigid rain of low pressure ice water. Returning to her room had revealed her door locked and her on the wrong side with no key, groaning to herself all the way to the landladies office clad in a wet and cold towel had not improved her mood and neither had the old armadillo’s admonishments about losing keys and the irresponsible youth of the day. Quickly sprinting around her shoebox of an apartment to get ready left Judy with a stubbed toe, messy room, mostly dried but un-brushed fur and en empty stomach. After nearly getting trampled trying to get onto the 3 minute late train and having to be squished between taller mammals due to lack of seating or standing room had only further soured her mood which left her firmly in the “Pissed Off” side of bad moods. Screeching to a halt after sprinting up the stairs to the ZPD and nearly running into the reception desk left her with a countdown of 15 seconds to get to the Cat’s Cradle in time for the morning briefing, a fact some of her co-workers loudly reminded her of with a sports game type countdown.

    Chief Fangmeyer was not a mammal to mess with on or off the job. She fought her way to the top of the ranks in a time when female cops were looked down on and female _predators_ were openly sneered at. Seeing a bunny in uniform had at first irritated her a little, not only was the bunny small and fluffy but also excessively perky and optimistic. Two years into the bunny’s career Chief Fangmeyer had to grudgingly admit she was at least partially mistaken on the rabbit officer, she had accomplished and surpassed many challenges the chief had tried to break her with. Un-reasonable amounts of paperwork and parking tickets, giving her the worst shifts and most unruly of partners (more as a punishment to them than to her) all while wondering if that day was going to be when she had to sign one of two pieces of paperwork in her desk, either an officer resignation packet or death benefits packet. Hearing the countdown while in her way to the morning briefing left her with a small amount of curiosity, seeing said over-achieving lagomorph standing at an almost painfully rigid attention in her usual seat and trying to conceal her rapid breathing and nervousness clued the chief in almost immediately. Seeing a few bills be passed discreetly between her larger officers simply sealed the deal, oh she was well aware of the various types of in house gambling that was done, betting pools and wagers and the like were common place and as long as they stayed in the lower denominations and were subtle about the chief had no problem with them.

    The morning had not gone much better for Judy after the chief had walked in, ignoring the muttering around her and the money changing paws Judy simply hoped to get through the day in one piece. Being assigned to RFD (Rain Forest District) foot patrol was certainly not a cherry on top of her day, more like a rotten apple between the eyes and the days prospects were not improved by the revelation she would be partnered with not only Clive Hoofstadt, a zebra that thought he was Gaia’s gift to equines but also with Billy Swiftail, a cheetah who was only barely this side of being a predator supremacist and made no real attempt at hiding it. Either one of them was bad enough but having to deal with them both on foot patrol in the wettest district during the heat of the day and during the wettest time of the year was almost enough to make Judy consider committing double homicide.    

 _‘Maybe it won’t be that bad, maybe they will behave and this day can just be over with’_ It had been that bad and worse. Between Clive getting distracted by practically every equine with a pulse and possibility of breeding and Billy slipping anti-prey sentiments in between just about every other word Judy was about ready strangle herself with her own ears…or throw the two of them off a bridge. Judy had never been so happy to hear a call from dispatch telling them to check out the local cemetery.

    “Local Cemetery” might be a little misleading though being the largest and oldest boneyard in Zootopia. Acres of every post-mortal coil marker imaginable above and below ground made for a rather creepy and large area to search through. Everything from humble markers inlaid into the ground with little more than a name and date to remember the mammal to grandiose tombs and mausoleums could be found. Home carved decorations and quotes laid next to borderline temples adorned with masterfully done statues. Under and over the earth the final resting places sprawled in every direction with gravel paths leading a long and twisting road through them all.

    “I’m just saying there would be less crime there were more predators on the force, criminals would be less likely to commit crimes if they knew they would be run down by something naturally built to do so” Came the voice of Billy from between the gravestones.

     “And I’m just saying we don’t need more police brutality and intimidation charges and accusations flying across the evening news from your kind and I personally don’t need you to be scaring away all my potential conquests” Replied Clive from somewhere around what looked like a miniature Catztec temple.

     “Aren’t you married or something Hoofstadt” Judy called from between the towers of apartment like rodent graves, seeing as how she was the only one small enough to get between them.

“Technically, but it’s more of a cul-d-sac relationship” Clive called back.

    “What the hell kind of relationship is that?” Asked a thoroughly confused cheetah as he leaned against a grave in the shape of a winged buffalo.

Rolling her eyes Judy simply replied “Like a cul-d-sac it’s only open on one end meaning he can sleep around but she can’t, or at least that is how he sees it.” Judy threw out with undisguised disgust.

    “HA trust the bunny to know about open ended relationships” Billy jeered while looking at a shrine like grave to some long dead mammal.

“Yeah, how many at that noise complaint we went to earlier do you think were spoken for?” Clive asked with a shit eating grin, referring to earlier in the day when they had been sent to an apartment party on a noise complaint due to loud music.

 _‘We end up walking in on ONE bunny orgy and suddenly I’m back to being a stereotype'_  Judy thought to herself as she grit her teeth and slipped her dart gun back into its holster, reminding herself that shooting them both in the face would look poor on her report.

    Making their way through the graveyard the three mammals called in that searching the whole place would either take multiple teams or the rest of their shift and after getting told that they were to search the whole graveyard and report back at the end of their shift the three brought out their flashlights to combat the oncoming dark and steeled themselves for at least a couple more hours of each other’s unfortunate company.

    “This is such a waste of my time” Grumbled Clive as they closed in on the main building of the graveyard. The building had originally been much closer to the city proper but time and dead mammals had used up all the space behind it, and then around the sides until graves had started popping up in the front yard. Not many wanted to live or do business very close to such a place so acquiring the land in the surrounding area had been simple enough. The three mammals had decided to end their search and shift at the building when they realized how dark it was getting, not wanting to be in a graveyard to long after dark the trio felt a cursory search of the area just so they could say they did if asked was prudent.

    Walking up to the door and getting ready to open it Billy stopped ramrod straight, ears up and alert, eyes wide open.

    “Hold on, I smell something *sniff sniff*, there is a definite smell of blood in the area…fresh too.” He stage whispered giving a few more sniffs. All three pulling out their dart guns and giving the immediate area a more thorough look left them all back to back in a sort of triangle with Judy furthest away from the door.

“Hopps, you hear anything moving?” Clive asked as he scanned around the area with his flashlight and gun held at the ready.

    “No, nothing expect some leaves in the breeze and…wait…a dripping sound maybe, it’s hard to tell exactly but it’s coming from inside the building.” Judy responded turning slowly to listen more closely to their surroundings. Billy, being the closest to the door carefully opened it and slowly peered inside.

    The sight that greeted him was enough to turn his stomach to lead and blood to ice. Backing away slightly so the other two could get a look revealed why. Blood…everywhere…floor, walls, ceiling…puddling in the carpet and dripping from messages written along the walls. Entrails swaying from chandeliers and limbs thrown haphazardly across the entire front room and beyond. In the center of the carnage, stood a single mammal…a yak, with close cropped fur and well-polished horns wearing what looked to be at one time a rather well tailored suit. The fact that the suit and the yak were currently dripping blood had all three officers training their weapon on him, the fact that he was smiling while holding what looked to be a dead otter in his hoof caused them to realize he was most likely the culprit of this massacre…the fact that he was smiling with a mouthful of fangs more suited to sharks or large predators had them backing up slightly.

    “Oh I say, how lovely of you to join me…I’m afraid you missed the funeral but fear not it was a thing of beauty and many a tear was shed” the yak spoke with a slight accent tinted with mockery. “Won’t you stay though, I’m sure everyone is simply dying to meet such upstanding officers” He continued as he began to approach. With a click of his hoofs, what looked like dead bodies splayed out across the room suddenly began to twitch and rise.

    “FUCK THIS!” Shouted Billy as he and his comrades began to unload their weapon into the yak, not noticing the family of lemmings coming in from the side. With uncharacteristic growls and faintly glowing eyes Billy found himself buried under a wave of tiny fanged mouths as they tried to eat him alive.

    “OH SHIT BILLY!” Shouted Clive as he heard his fellow officer go down, looking over to his right to see what he could do to help gave the caracal cat hiding in the shadow of an overturned chair the opportunity to pounce and sink its fangs into the zebras neck.

    Judy was never more thankful for the small but sturdy armor plate she wore on her upper body than she was then. Panicking at the sudden attack Clive lashed out instinctively with his back hoof and clipped Judy hard enough to send her flying away from the mayhem.

    “HOPPS RUN GET REINFORCMENTS!” Billy shouted as he threw the little balls of furry hatred away one after another, taking pot-shots where he could. Seeing her fellow officers in trouble had Judy about to sprint back into the fray, pains in the ass they may be but they were still officers, brothers in blue. Seeing they yak calmly stomp a hole through Billy before he could get up and casually reach out and tear Clive’s right arm off and swat him away with it though convinced her there was nothing she could do. Backing up quickly while keeping her eyes on the steadily approaching yak, Judy swiftly re-loaded her pistol all while cursing the apparent ineffectiveness of the two dozen or more darts sticking out of the yak’s chest. Hearing a twig snap behind her had Judy glance over her shoulder only to see even more shambling corpses appearing from between the grave stones and mausoleums. Turning back she had just enough time to register the thought that she might not make it out of this when the yak blurred and appeared directly in front of her, grabbing her by the wrists and lifted her up at arm’s length in an almost cruciform pose.

    “Well aren’t you the saucy little thing” the yak crooned as he gazed at her while she struggled in his grasp, kicking as much as she could and flailing trying to get any kind of leverage or opening to escape.

“LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!” Judy shouted as she stopped struggling so as not to wear herself out should the opportunity arise to flee.

    “Oh I don’t think I will after all, I could always use a little bit of meat like you after all, I’ve heard rabbits can be rather stretchy…let’s see now, live bed warmer or dead soldier…hmm, well why not both actually!” the yak said as he leered at her in a decidedly disturbing fashion. “I can simply keep you alive for a bit and when you’re either to worn out to be of use or I get bored of you I could just change you like I did your little boy-toys.” So saying Judy glanced over his shoulder at her fallen comrades…that were slowly walking closer to them.

“B-billy? Clive?...” Judy said lowly as she watched her former companions approach, missing right arm and hoof shaped hole on full gory display.

“HA they belong to me now, they will serve me just as you will in days to come” the yak mocked as he watched her ears go limp and eyes begin to water.

    “Well, aren’t you the textbook definition of creepy” A new voice sounded from somewhere off to the right. Both the yak and Judy looked over at the intruder and were mildly surprised at what they saw. A fox stood there, a red fox with green eyes glinting behind a pair of round sunglasses the color of a sunset and a wide smirk containing just a bit to many teeth, dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and gloves with a blood red tie and greatcoat with a wide brimmed fedora to match.

* * *

 

    “Hold on, hold on…you are really sitting there, telling me that not only do you run a secret organization…in MY CITY…but that your organizations job is to find, track and hunt monsters is that what you are telling me?” Asked Chief Fangmeyer as she gazed across her desk at the rather portly cheetah and fairly attractive gazelle sitting calmly while smoking a rather expensive smelling cigar. 

    "*Sigh* Yes, for the second time our sources have found and tracked a vampire to a cemetery in the Rainforest District, our latest reports show that it was seen following a funeral procession meaning all of the mourners are most likely dead and re-animated as ghouls by now” Gazelle sighed out through a haze of sweet smoke.

    “Yes ghouls, tell about those again if you would” Chief Fangmeyer asked with only a barely discernible tone of derision. Chomping slightly at the end of cigar at the tigress before her Gazelle sighed, almost wishing to be in front of the Round Table Conference instead of here…almost.

    “Ghouls are what happen when a vampire bites a non-virgin mammal or one of the same sex, they die and are re-animated as mindless feeding machines much like zombies from pop culture movies. The differences are that they can’t be killed with a simple head-shot unless it is from a silver bullet as we have discovered that it is in fact a type of virus that re-animates them. Head-shots with regular gun will irritate and potentially slow them down, body shots will do nothing at all and it must be silver as silver is naturally antimicrobial and antiviral.”

    Pinching her muzzle to try and relieve the headache she could feel coming on the chief leaned over and pressed a button on her intercom. “Front desk, could you send up the Green Team…and a bottle of aspirin.” The chief asked tiredly, thinking this gazelle was just some new form of nutcase that wandered in and hoping the Low Threat Response Team could either get rid of her or better yet take her to a psych ward.

    “Uh chief, we lost communications the team sent in to investigate the cemetery sightings after they missed their check-in call” came the voice of the desk sergeant over the intercom.

    “Chief you have my sincere condolences on the loss of your officers” Said gazelle as she heard the report and determined instantly what must have happened. “Don’t worry though, we have already sent our best agent to the scene to clean up this mess, this should all be over in a couple hours at most.”  
  
    “Quiet you, they aren’t dead until I have seen the bodies, Dispatch send the two closest cruisers we have in the area to determine what is going…and what do you mean you sent in YOUR agent, you sent personnel into a potential crime scene without authorization?” The chief asked incredulously. “Just who do you think you are and who could you possibly send in that would do better than trained officers of the ZPD?!” Chief Fangmeyer asked with her voice rising in anger at the end.

    “Who do I think I am?” Gazelle asked quietly. Standing quickly to look down at the tigress before her Gazelle answered in a voice that carried as much steel as the sword the chief now saw at her waist. “I am Sir Gazelle Integrus Von Hellsing, last surviving member of the Von Hellsing line and as such last defense Zootopia has against the creatures of the Pit and Purgatory. I am the Wall that stands against the tides of those who would seek to send our world into chaos and damnation. Send as many officers as you please to the cemetery, they will be little more than food to the ghouls or worse, be changed into vampires themselves” Snorting in irritation as she turned on the chief Gazelle motioned to her cheetah butler that they were leaving.

    “WAIT A MINUTE, you never answered who you sent to the graveyard, just who is your ‘Agent’” The chief asked in mild surprise that a gazelle who was at least a head shorter than her and who weighed probably less than her warm-up bench weight could make her feel like a spanked kitten.

    Grinning suddenly in a decidedly disturbing way Gazelle answered “Mammals make very poor vampire hunters, they are weak, corruptible and slow…the best way to deal with a vampire is to use another vampire of greater strength. We just so happen to have such a creature.” Without a backwards glance at the chief’s confused expression Gazelle and her butler both swept out of the room

* * *

 

“Just who do you think you are good sir?” Asked the yak still holding Judy out at arm’s length.

"SIR PLEASE RUN AWAY THIS IS A HOSTILE SITUATION!” Yelled said bunny as she resumed her struggling and now trying to warn away the newly arrived ‘citizen’.

“Oh I can see just that just fine little bun, as for who I am well…don’t fear, I’m only the reaper” The strange fox said as he began casually strolling towards the two of them.

    “The reaper, really? Gaia save me this is pathetic…Kill him and make it bloody” The Yak laughed as he gave the order and Judy screamed for him to even louder as a wave of ghoulish mammals rushed the newcomer. The yak laughed as he spun Judy around to watch the carnage by simple expediency of acting like he was giving her a hug and holding her close to his cold dead chest. Judy watched in terror as the ghouls tore into the fox, biting entire mouthfuls off at a time and not even bothering to chew, simply swallowing. Limbs ripped from the sockets with slurping snapping sounds that seemed to echo around the small area. Blood flew and spattered across gravestones and tombs, skin tore open and all the while…the fox never made a sound.

    After it was all over and the ghouls backed away from the bits of bone and remaining gobbets of pulped and mangled muscle and organs the yak began to laugh. Judy felt it begin silently in his chest as she her eyes began to mist over at the horrible fate the newcomer had suffered, and at the fact that she could do nothing to prevent it. The yak’s laughter grew from a chuckle to a full throated belly laugh.

    “HAHAHAHA YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU COULD STAND AGAINST ME?! AN IMMORTAL VAMPIRE WITH AN ARMY OF GHOULS AT HIS COMMAND, YOU PATHETIC FOX!” never seeing the red glow beginning to blossom from the mangled remains. Judy heard it first even with her ears down over her face, laughter…not the harsh braying type of laughter coming from the monster that held her captive but laughter as deep as the ocean and as smooth as aged whiskey over velvet. The laughter grew, much as the yaks had, from a simple giggle and chuckle to a laugh that should have been impossible coming from a throat that had been ripped open to the spine.

    The yak and Judy both looked on in amazement as the bloody corpse began to dissolve, and with a great rending sound the bodies of all the ghouls that had attacked were torn asunder from the inside out in great waves of blood and shadow. Gouts of dark crimson and something that could only be described as the absence of all possible light flew into the air only to arc back towards the body of the fox that was now beginning to move again. Bones knit back together, limbs re-grew from ash and shadow, skin flowed like water and fur burst like grass in spring. Within seconds the fox stood tall and whole once more, only this time he was also holding a gun, a gun that fired actual bullets in one hand and steadying it by resting it in the crook of his opposite arm.

    ‘ _Where did he get that thing? Guns are almost entirely illegal in Zootopia and none that big are sold to mammals of his size…the damn thing is as big as my leg for cheese sake!_ ’ Thought Judy in astonishment as she hung limp in the yak’s grasp. With a grin full of far too many teeth the fox opened fire. Heads burst in showers of dust and bone to either side of the yak and Judy, spinning with a look of maniacal glee the fox began to rapid fire into the crowd of ghouls seemingly without care of his aim. Dust exploding at every pull of the trigger and a rapidly thinning crowd of shambling corpses soon proved that he was in fact aiming, just aiming so casually as to make it seem second nature.

Soon the only things standing in the small courtyard were the yak, fox and bunny.

    “H-h-how is that possible, how could you possibly all of them?” Stammered the yak as he began to feel the fear that only comes when facing an imminent and painful death. Grinning the fox calmly reloaded his gun and with a smirk, bit down on the slide and used his teeth to cock the slide.

    “The silver medallion of Hamchester’s cathedral was melted down and cast into these 13 mm incendiary rounds, when I shoot something it has the good sense to stay down, now, care to test that immortality claim?.”

Panicking at thought of dying for good the yak quickly shifted one hoof up to Judy’s throat.

    “Now let’s not be too hasty, this is the last one alive, wouldn’t you like to save her. You could simply say I got away in a bit of confusion” The yak proposed with a desperate note I his voice. Smiling the fox simply lifted the gun and rested it on his elbow and took aim.

    “Tell me Blue Bunny, are you a virgin?” He asked with a full fanged leer, eyes roaming from the tips of her fluffy toes to the pools of amethyst that were her eyes.

    “Huh?” Mistress of articulate responses Judy was not, especially when she had some psychotic rapey ungulate holding her to his chest with a hoof around her throat after slaughtering a building full of mammals and her partners, temporary though they were.

    “I asked if you were a virgin, ANSWER!” yelled the fox without ever dropping his aim.

    “YOU BASTARD!”

    “YES I…” *BOOM*. Blood bloomed like a sanguine firework out the back of the homicidal yak, crimson flew from Judy’s shoulder. Pain followed seconds later though it felt like an eternity. With a sound like a sheet snapping in a high wind the fox was there, standing over her dropped form with an arm cocked back and hand rigid. With a palpable sense of glee the strange fox drove his hand forward like an arrow loosed from some celestial bow and drove it through the yak’s chest and out his back, clutching the mammal’s heart. Giving the yak a smirk the fox crushed the vital organ with contemptuous ease. 

    “Well I suppose that’s taken care of, time to…huh?” the fox looked down as he started to walk away and saw a tiny blood spattered paw clutching the hem of his duster in a vice-like grip. “Can I help you Carrots?” He asked with a sense of amused curiosity at seeing this rabbit with an arm nearly blown completely off, heart nearly visible through the hole and madly pumping away her vital essence grab his coat like she could stop him.

    “Y-y-your *HUrk* under a-a-aressSST *HIISS*” Judy tried to put as much authority as she could into it but could tell she failed when not only did she end up hissing in pain at the end but the fox began to chuckle. Seeing the edges of her vision beginning to dim she nearly missed when he knelt down and pulled her closer to himself.

    “You are a rather interesting rabbit aren’t you?” The fox said softly as he gazed down at the bleeding bunny in his arms. “I had to shoot him in chest and unfortunately you were in the way, I’m sorry but there isn’t any time to get you to a hospital and even if there was you wouldn’t make it.” Using her one good arm Judy slowly and painfully pulled at the stiff protective collar to her uniform and tilted her head to the side slightly all while looking the fox in the eyes as best she could. “Hmm, very well little one…just remember, the choice was always yours.” And with that Judy passed out from blood loss, but not before feeling pinpricks of ice and pressure at her throat.


	2. Guns, Skirts and a New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK..soooo..due to lack of inspiration,time and booze in that order this is gonna be a bit of a smaller chapter than I would like.

Eyes the color of violets blinked rapidly.  
‘Huh…where am I?...I remember…waking up and going to work…RFD foot patrol…a graveya HOLY CRAKERS I WAS SHOT!’ looking at her shoulder Judy could only star in horror as she saw the state of herself. Arm barely hanging on by a few muscles and skin, blood soaking her entire left side, bone blasted apart and gleaming white in the…sunlight?

‘Wait, where is the light coming from...and what am I standing on and why can I not feel that’ Looking around Judy tried to determine where she was since it was very much not an ambulance or hospital seeing as how there was no discernable source or direction for the light in the area and really, nothing around her at all.

Without warning the ground around her erupted in clouds of dust and rock as spikes shot towards the sky. Judy could only stare in horror as upon every spike a corpse was impaled, bulls, ocelots, weasels, foxes, tigers, lions, sheep, badgers…all of them in various stages of decay and all of them…speaking.

“Nosferatu…Vampir…Kyuu-ketski…Banpia... Asanbosam…Camazotz…Draugr…Leanhaum-shee” Moaned the corpses in apparent pain. Standing in a literal forest of impaled bodies all speaking different languages with one arm nearly blown off Judy could barely comprehend what was going on never mind try to make sense of it. Spinning around in an attempt to find a way out Judy found her vision taken up entirely by red. Red cloth to be exact, a coat attached to a dark suit and white shirt, red cravat and looking up a little more…the devil himself. 

Smiling down at her was a fox with eyes burning like a coal forge and a smile full of teeth to sharp to be natural.

“Tell Blue Bun…how does it feel to be dead?” Crooned the fox with a voice like a fallen angel; like madness wrapped in silk. Backing away from the monster in front of her Judy’s eyes widened as it all came back to her, the graveyard, the yak, her partners’ deaths and re-animations, the bullet as it tore through her.

*GASP* Breathing heavily Judy sat bolt upright in bed and gasped as the last vestiges of her dream faded. Getting her breathing under control Judy couldn’t help but look at her shoulder and chuckle a little as she saw it was whole and firmly attached. Laughing to herself at her silliness and deciding to lay off the carrot-tinis before bed she pulled back the down comforter and silk sheets.

‘Wait, silk sheets? I don’t own anything this nice…this isn’t my bed either…’ gazing around in growing horror she could only determine she was not in fact in her breadbox apartment or her lumpy mattress but rather a stone walled suite and a bed big enough for a bison and soft enough it probably made clouds jealous. Looking around at the basic bits of furniture, small table and chairs, wardrobe she eventually found herself looking directly into a pair of lambent emeralds…from less than a foot away from her rapidly twitching nose.

As Gazelle walked into the room of the newly made vampire she imagined many response to the news, depression, anger, dis-belief among the main feelings…indeed the scream that tore through the air was not wholly unexpected, but the sight of said bunny clad in only some pajamas kicking her vampiric servant full in the snout and proceeding to beat him senseless with the first object at hand was not something that Gazelle ever thought she would see. The fact that the bunny didn’t seem to realize she was attempting to bludgeon her ancestral predator to death with a fluffy pillow only added to the confusing hilarity of the scene.

*FWUMP* GET *FWUMP* AWAY*FWUMP* ME YOU PERVERT! *FFWWWUMP RIIPP* And just like that, a rather nice down pillow found itself torn in half and it’s entrails floating to the ground like the first snow of the season. Realizing the fox that was the target of her ire had not even moved and was in fact smirking that blood boilingly infuriating (and oddly attractive) smirk only seemed to enrage the bunny even more, as shown by her reaching for the vase of flowers next to the bed.

“AHEM…that is a rather old vase and a personal favorite of mine and I would be most appreciative if you didn’t test its density against my servants head, I can tell you from experience the vase would lose” Gazelle said as the rabbit began to wind up with the vase in paw. 

“Huh? OH um sorry about that” Judy said rather flustered as she carefully put the flowers and vase back on the table she grabbed it from. 

“Um can you tell me where I am and why he was staring at me while I was asleep...and maybe WHY I’m here in the first place?” She asked in a rather embarrassed tone of voice. She was not known for getting blackout drunk, or drinking much at all for that matter, so Judy as very understandably confused as to why she was in pajamas that she never bought, silk being WAY too nice for her budget, in a room that was probably four times the size of her apartment and talking to a gazelle that radiated culture and fine upbringing.

Chuckling slightly at the little rabbit’s adorable look of curiosity Gazelle took her time pulling a cigar from her pocket and after blowing a silken cloud of grey decided to be as gentle and honest as possible. 

“You were recently turned into a blood sucking vampire after being saved by one such creature after you and your partners were attacked by another, though significantly weaker, vampire who had delusions of grandeur and immortality after he had killed a group of funeral goers. Your partners were killed, partially eaten and then revived for his burgeoning unholy army and you were being held captive as a potential plaything and eventual ghoul material when my agent dispatched the rouge vampires cadre of hell spawn and proceeded to save you by nearly blowing your arm and shoulder off thus leaving you to either die or become as you are now”. Honest yes, gentle…she was working on that.

Ears flattening to her back Judy couldn’t help but glance at a mirror near her bedside and giving a quick smirk, noticed the gleam of elongated teeth. Having been on the police force for a number of years and having had to scrape and scratch for every shred of respect she had Judy was somewhat immune to large shocks in her life, having seen murders and suicides; bodies in various stages of decay and desiccation having carved away what innocent naiveté she had held onto in the beginning had left her unimpressed with things like minor changes in her dental work. 

“AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” She shrieked like a banshee soul newly damned.  
Ears flicking in irritation Gazelle snapped at the hysterical bunny to quiet down. 

“Now as you are a vampire you have two choices ahead of you: You can either take this chance to say goodbye to any you wish to and we will put you down as painlessly as possible so that you may rest in peace or, you may continue on as you are and work for the Hellsing Organization in our mission to control and eradicate the supernatural population.” She stated as neutrally as she could manage not wanting to possibly influence the emotionally unstable bunny.

‘Live as a vampire or die and stay dead…ha, like I would back out now of all times, I made my choice and I’m sticking to it…besides I will still be enforcing the law and making the world a better place just in a slightly different way’ Judy thought to herself unaware that a certain fox could hear her thoughts clear as day thanks to the link that now bound them. Straightening her back and ears flicking up to stand tall Judy stood at attention before her new boss and with a quick salute spoke in a clear and determined voice. “If you really are in the business of getting rid of things like what was in that graveyard then I would be happy to help you in your mission and make the world a better place.” Judy declared with conviction shining in her eyes.

“Excellent, the transfer papers are already filled and filed with the proper offices and your chief has been notified. She was not happy about the situation and still expects a full and detailed report about last night’s events since in her words ‘That rabbit hasn’t gotten an ounce of slack since she got here and I am not about to give her any now either, if she thinks a little death is gonna keep her from her paperwork then she better think again’ quiet an interesting mammal that chief of yours. Clawhauser will see you to your room as well as your equipment and wardrobe, I suggest you get some time on the firing range as real guns are a might bit different than the dart pistols you are used to.” After saying her peace Gazelle turned on a hoof and left the room in a cloud of smoke.

“If you would just come this way Miss Hopps I will be happy to show you to your room and answer what questions I can” The cheetah butler, now identified as Clawhauser said with a small bow and a hand raised to indicate the door through which their now shared employer recently left.  
As Judy hopped down from the bed she absently noticed the fox from before was nowhere to be seen. Glancing down at herself to make sure she was decent in her pajamas Judy couldn’t help but give a snort of equal parts amusement and irritation. 

“Carrot print pj’s… really?, You couldn’t find anything more stereotypical?” Judy asked shooting a quick smirk at the…well rounded form of her butler escort. 

“Aheheh, well…your old outfit was destroyed and we needed something for you to wear when you woke up and that was the first thing we found in your size…if it helps Nick suggested we either let you wake up in some rather risqué lingerie that he refused to explain how he came into possession of, or simply leave you naked. Sir Gazelle and I of course decided against the first suggestion and flat out shot down the second one.” Much to Judy’s relief seeing as how she would probably die permanently from the embarrassment if she had woken up and given that strange fox such a view.

Eventually coming to a door that looked much like any other door in the hallway Clawhauser opened it and ushered Judy into her new home. Looking around in slight amazement Judy couldn’t help but giggle a little at the fact that her old apartment could fit inside this one with room to spare and all it cost her was a bullet to the shoulder and change of employment to get an upgrade in housing. Four poster bed and claw-foot bedside table of polished mahogany as opposed to lumpy single size mattress and stool, full size mirror with intricate molding around the edges, full size wardrobe and dresser combo that she could probably fit her entire collection of clothes from her apartment AND bunnyburrow in. The attached bathroom nearly made her swoon, floor to ceiling tile in shades of orange and red to look like natural layers of stone, a shower stall with rain shower head and side jets, a bath that could fit a couple tigers in that could double as a pool for someone of her size.

 

“Here is your new uniform, I hope you like it, I design and fabricate all the uniforms and weapons we use myself.” Clawhauser said as he handed her a bundle of clothes with a smile on his face. Seeing that the bundle was made up of different types of fabric all in differing shades of blue and gray Judy thanked him and stepped into the bathroom to try it on. Wondering slightly at how well it fit and if they had guessed her measurements or actually used a tape measure Judy couldn’t help but blush a little as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

“You have got to be kidding me Clawhauser…why for cabbage sake is this skirt so short and tight at the waist?” Judy asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, barely concealing her blushing ears by laying them down her back. She stood there in stockings colored a blue so dark as to be almost black that reached just over her knees and that ended in durable foot protection, a hip hugging skirt that barely made it past mid-thigh if she was careful about how she moved and was only a little lighter shade than the stockings, a high collared short sleeved button up top with the Hellsing logo emblazoned over the right breast that actually did an admirable job of displaying her slightly more than average chestiscles. 

“Well you don’t want anything too baggy or else it is liable to get snagged or grabbed by something and can make a surprising amount of noise if it rubs against itself. Also the material that is made out of is a special blend of silk and synthetic fibers that will allow it to stretch as needed but will bind and cinch if punctured from say, tooth or claw. The colors are to help blend in at night since that is the time you will mostly be working, all black would still give an outline and a noticeable hole in the background while having dark blue and light blue along with gray helps prevent a single outline from being seen and makes it harder to give statements other than ‘They were wearing dark colors’ if you are actually seen. Besides hon, you got some damn fine hips and legs and it would be a shame not to show them off, you got it now flaunt it girl!” Clawhauser responded with a smile and some snazzy snaps at the end.

Blushing a little at the last part Judy couldn’t help but feel some of the bucks from her hometown could take lessons on how to compliment does from the bubbly feline. Looking around again to try and distract herself from the blush she could feel creeping up her ears at the compliment Judy noticed a somewhat large black box with clasps holding it shut and straps for carrying propped up in a corner. 

“What is that over there?” The now newly uniformed rabbit asked curiously. 

“AH that there is your new weapon, dart pistols are good backup weapons for if you have to tranq a civilian to keep them safe but they are mostly useless against vampires unless you have specially made darts and are entirely useless against ghouls as even if you inject them with holy water they just keep on coming even while they are dissolving. Seeing as how you will need some time to get used to using your new body and to get used to firing actual bullets I recommend paying a visit to our firing range as soon as you can and putting a few rounds through some targets.” Clawhauser spoke with a certain level of eagerness about weapons leading Judy to think he might be a bit of a weapons nut. These thoughts were quickly shoved aside as she looked upon the newly revealed weapon.

 

Five and a half feet long, triple revolver style chamber, internal barrel diameter of an inch at least, a stock at least a foot and a half long, collapsible bi-pod, rails for attaching scopes and sights and about as big around as her torso.

“C-c-clawhauser…just HOW IN THE HOLY BISCUITS DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIRE THAT THING!? IT PROBABLY OUTWEIGHS ME BY DOUBLE IF NOT MORE!” Judy shrieked as she looked at the monstrosity of a gun before her. 

“Is that thing even legal to own let alone carry or fire?” Thinking about all the gun laws and regulations that had been instated within Zootopia and the surrounding areas. She may have side stepped into the field of monster law enforcement but she was still a cop at heart.

“Oh absolutely, this is the biggest gun to have been made since the laws and regulations went into effect and it doesn’t fall under any of the legal classifications so it can’t be illegal since no one has seen it or made a law to cover it yet” Clawhauser said with a grin that barely stayed within the lines of innocent naiveté. Hefting the gun and checking all sights and chamber were in good order as well as giving everything a good looking over Clawhauser eventually held it out to the astonished rabbit. “Here check it out yourself and get a feel for it”.

“I am like 90% sure the laws about guns don’t work like that at all, in fact there aren’t any laws that work like that and there is no way I could possibly lift that thing let alone fire it.” Judy said with mild exasperation at the reasoning the portly cheetah gave. Shrugging to himself the grinning feline tossed the ridiculous weapon up and in her direction, silently giving her the option to let a very nice and most likely EXPENSIVE gun either fall to the bare stone floor just inside the room or be caught by the bunny. Squeaking a bit in shock at the action Judy raced forward to catch the rifle, and was astonished at the fact she didn’t collapse under the weight…in fact the rifle weighted only a little more than some of the boxes of produce she used to haul around at her family’s farm. Adjusting her grip on the rifle Judy couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship of the device. Smooth lines, comfortable grip, mottled grey and blue camo design and an almost palpable aura of eager destruction. 

 

“It feels so light…is it made of some kind of plastic or polymer or something? What kind of rounds does it fire if it is this light?” Judy asked curiously as she inspected every inch of the rifle. 

Chuckling Clawhauser couldn’t help but shake his head a bit before he began to explain.

“The gun itself weights around 110 pounds and fires a round with enough force to rival tank rounds, it is designed mainly for destroying tanks and I have modified it a little so that it can fire any of three types of rounds: Depleted Uranium anti-armor shells, Liquid silver tracer rounds and for close encounters Blessed Magnesium Dragon’s Breath incendiary rounds. The depleted uranium rounds will punch through most if not all armor, the liquid silver tracer rounds are a new invention of mine that use the heat from specialized tracers to liquefy a silver core that splatters internally and spreads within the target and the Magnesium rounds are simply shells that when fired ignite flechettes of magnesium that decay over a short distance of about 10-15 feet in a blast of flames and holy light.” The grin on the pudgy felines face as he explained all this made Judy very glad that she was on his side and that she was the one holding the gun. “There are also standard rounds for practice at the range and two magazines of each type in the case, try to make each shot count since they are a bit expensive and rather time consuming to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two, if I ever make it that far, will probably take some time and most likely be be a set up for later in the series. Also if you want things like smut or specific characters to make an appearance let me know I am very open to requests. Also the gun I gave her is loosely based off of one I found on the interwebz but the ammo is MOSTLY my own inventions I did use inspiration from a few sources.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, kind of a light chapter to set things up for any future chapters and flesh out the world a little I guess.

  Guns were loud. Oh that was a pretty obvious statement for most mammals especially seeing as how when it came to firearms, the most they were ever exposed to were air pistols and darts. Having the hearing of a rabbit made actual bullet slinging weapons even louder and then having that hearing enhanced by a sudden and unforeseen case of vampirism made guns go from unpleasantly loud to deafeningly loud.

 

  Judy had taken Clawhauser’s advice and decided to pump a few rounds down range with her new rifle. Copper jacketed hollow points zipped down the length of lawn out behind the Hellsing Manor dedicated to target practice. If enthusiasm to a cause translated into marksmanship Judy would be a sharpshooter to rival every hunter and competition shooter anywhere ever…unfortunately it didn’t and she wasn’t. Growing rather frustrated at her lack of progress in hitting the stupid bull’s-eye ( a somewhat speciest term she felt) Judy couldn’t help but let out a rather un-bunny like growl at the fact that only about three out of every ten shots was hitting the third to smallest ring on the target.

 

 

 ‘ _I don’t get it, I set multiple records for marksmanship at the academy but I can barely hit the damn target now’_ Judy thought to herself as she pulled her hearing protection down to lay about her neck and raised her shooting goggles to her forehead, rotating her shoulder and grimacing in slight pain as the abused muscle and skin complained at the harsh treatment of the last couple of hours while waiting for her most recent paper based victim to return to her for replacement and evaluation. _‘I don’t get it, I’m doing everything the instructors at the academy taught us to do and I still can barely hit the damn thing let alone get near the center.’_  

 

 “You are pulling the trigger instead of squeezing it and your aim would improve markedly if you kept the stock tight to your shoulder instead of letting it float out ahead of you” Called a voice roughened by years of fine whiskey. Turning around to check who had spoken Judy was treated to rather drool worthy sight: a wolf of slightly more than average height, shirtless with muscles visibly rippling under a layer of light grey fur, digi-camo cargo pants in the same colors as her uniform held up by a belt made of what looked like lizard leather, holster attached to his thigh sported a Glock 12 mm that was often used by medium mammals for its size and stopping power and eyes the color of a summer sky at twilight perched above a double row of rather sharp looking teeth bared in a smirk.

 

 “You are trying to fire a sniper rifle like an assault rifle and you’re holding it out from your body to much, here let me show you.” Saying this, the wolf walked over and lifted the rifle from Judy’s paws and lay down on his stomach with his legs splayed out behind him to offer more balance. Taking aim down the iron sights the mystery wolf took a deep breath and slowly began to let it out. *BAANG* the target in the stall next to hers suddenly had a hole just left of center in the head. *BAANG* Another breath, another hole just right of center, a series of similar breathes and shots and when Judy looked away from the wolf’s shooting position (totally not staring at how the powerful muscles bunched and flexed or trying to figure out why he smelled so good) she noticed the target figure at the end of the range had a new group of holes in the shape of a smiley face, and one through the heart.

 

“These targets are for civilian targets that need to be pacified with less than lethal methods like tasers, darts and sandbags, what you need are the spooky targets.” Getting to his feet and handing the rifle back to the dumbstruck doe the wolf pressed a button on the wall and a hidden trapdoor opened in the floor.  Judy watched as a life sized ballistics gel wolf mannequin rose into view, complete with visible red dye packets in the chest and head representing the heart and brain.

 

 “These are the ‘spooky’ targets as they have come to be called since they are rather disturbing to shoot for some but also because these are only for practice with lethal weapons, weapons that are used against the things that go bump in the night. Unlike regular targets that encourage you to shoot for the center mass and to leave things like head-shots to the world of video games these make sure you aim for the only two parts of a supernatural being that will have a lasting effect: the brain since the body can’t move if there isn’t anything to tell it to move and the heart since most things still have pulses and without the blood to move they won’t be much of a problem.” The grey wolf explained as Judy stood there cradling her rifle.

 

 “Wow…um, what did you say your name was?” Judy asked as the wolf finished his explanation.

 

 “Huh? OH I forgot to mention it didn’t I?, the names Travis Wolford I’m the range master and troop leader for the group of miscreants Sir Hellsing employs to deal with supernatural and un-holy threats to our world.” The now identified Wolford said with no small amount of pride puffing his chest out. “Now take position like I showed you and get comfortable, steady and control your breaths, when ready begin to squeeze the trigger, make sure the butt of the gun is firmly held against your shoulder and try to time the end of your breath with the gun going off…shooter ready? Fire at will.” Wolford directed as he took up a position slightly to the left and behind Judy after she had laid out on her stomach and adjusted herself.

 

_‘Controlled breath, squeeze the trigger and’ *_ BAANG* The left shoulder of the ballistics dummy exploded.Judy looked up from the sights and smiled with pride at the marked improvement from such simple changes.

 

 “Not bad for a beginner but not a kill shot either, unless you destroy the red packets the target is still alive and from personal experience you probably just pissed it off…uh oh yep you pissed it off here it comes” Wolford said with a grin as he pressed another button and the target began to draw closer on previously unseen rails in the floor at a gradually increasing speed. “Better shoot it fast before it gets to you, it may not kill you but it could end up injuring or killing your teammates.”

 

  Quickly re-acquiring the wolf in her sights Judy tried to aim for the heart but got the stomach instead, the collar bone shortly thereafter. Panicking slightly with the urge to prove herself and with minor flashbacks to the graveyard her shots became more erratic and less well placed until it was almost right on top of her. Hearing a buzzer go off and speakers in the base of the dummy give a dark laugh the target stopped moving.

 

 “OOhh tough break, it got to close and just munched someone on your team, guess I’m gonna have to work up some KIA papers.” Turing from the range to call over his shoulder Wolford called out “Hey Gary sorry to tell you but Larry just got munched!”

 

  Ears burning in equal parts humiliation and embarrassment Judy watched as a pack of wolves further down the line began to chuckle and hand over varying amounts of cash, obviously a bit of betting had been taking place. Snarling to herself Judy hopped up and quickly pressed the button for a new target and watched as the old one sank into the floor and a new one popped up further downrange. Ignoring the sudden silence from the wolves and taking position Judy quickly lined up her sights. Concentrating on everything she had been told moments ago and unaware her violet eyes had taken on a slight crimson sheen Judy began to exhale and squeeze the trigger. *BAANG* It was with no little amount of satisfaction she watched the crotch of the dummy erupt in a shower of ballistics gel, effectively pissing it off and causing it to advance. Smirking to herself as she could literally hear the heartbeats of the now deathly silent wolves skip a beat and some reflexively cover themselves she took aim once more. *BAANG* The dummy hadn’t advanced more than five feet before it’s head exploded in a crimson funnel to splatter behind it, the dummy stopped and returned to its position to sink back under the floor. Turning her head to look over her shoulder Judy couldn’t stop her tail rom giving a little flick at the looks of the wolves, some looking scared of this little bun that had just castrate and decapitated a figure that that looked a lot like them, some smiling and giving a thumbs up and a few looking…at her ass and legs. Realizing she was laying in her stomach in a miniskirt and tights with her legs splayed slightly and her shoulders up and arching her back a little, she quickly realized she was giving them a rather yummy profile. Quickly getting to her feet and hiding her scarlet ears behind her back Judy looked over to Wolford and smiled at the dumbstruck look on his face.

 

  Wolford’s muzzle slowly split into a grin so wide Judy found herself staring at a set of very sharp and very white teeth.

 

 “HAHAHA! YOU SEE THAT GARY! YOU OWE ME FIFTY CREDS AND A ROUND AT ECLIPSE TONIGHT!” Turning from the group of wolves that were now laughing and ribbing the newly identified Gary over his apparent loss Wolford quickly decided to explain what was going on to the doe holding a rather big rifle and thumping her foot.

 

 “Some of the guys didn’t think you would be able to get a kill shot on any targets today after watching you flounder around at first and others bet you would get ‘munched’ on your first spooky target. I bet Gary that you could get a kill shot on a moving target in less than five tries and damn did you get a shot.” The wolf said with a bit of admiration at the memory of the targets head exploding and how he had helped.

 

“Why did they think I wouldn’t do well if I haven’t even met them yet?” Judy asked with a bit of irritation at being dismissed out of hand in a new workplace…again.

 

 “Because you’re a small little bun with a really big rifle that has obviously never shot anything other than dart pistols, don’t give me that look when you know it’s true. Look, you have to understand, first off you made the papers by being the first bunny cop and the first of your size class to make it onto the actual police force as something other than support staff, then you nearly got raped, your teammates were turned and you nearly had your arm blown off which nearly ended four years of parking tickets and fluff work. To say that you have a slightly less than impressive record when it comes to the field of law enforcement, be it regular or supernatural, is an understatement.” Wolford explained not unkindly.

 

  Hearing all this quickly drained any pride or excitement over her small achievement from the small rabbit. Ears drooping and shoulders slumping Judy suddenly started to have doubts about whether she was in over her head or not. Seeing the previously proud looking doe go from standing tall to practically deflating before his eyes Wolford found himself resisting the urge to pick her up and give a hug. Kneeling down to her level Wolford put a hand on her tiny shoulder and smiled when she raised her amethyst eyes to his twilight blues.

 

 “That’s not to say that you should give up, you proved almost an entire city wrong when you not only graduated but did so as valedictorian, you showed everyone you wouldn’t quit when you were given lame tasks and looked down upon even after four years. You kept your head about you and even tried to fight back against an opponent you had no training for or information on, even after your partners were killed and turned in front of you, you still kept fighting and from what I hear you even tried to get Master Wilde to leave when you thought he was a civilian. I have seen ex-military mammals that were practically raised on active battlefields crumble and even die from situations like that, I have found more teammates dead from their own paws after finding themselves surrounded by creatures of nightmares than I would like to think about…but you?...a small little bunny with no effective weapons, no back-up, no idea what you were facing looked death in the eye and kept kicking.”

 

 Wolford smiled at seeing the rabbit in front of him process all this and begin to stand a little taller. Standing up to his full height and looking down at the newly inspired doe Wolford continued.

 

 “You also made the rumor mill around here and I imagine a bit further as the smallest mammal to be turned into an actual vampire and survive not to mention the fact that you’re a prey species, most of the time prey mammals don’t survive since the shock to their system is so great and up until you the smallest mammal to actually survive the change was a badger I believe…usually in smaller mammals your hearts give out from terror and adrenalin before the change can take hold, the fact that a bunch of lemmings were changed along with a few similarly sized mammals, even into ghouls is unsettling and shows that the rules are starting to change, think you can keep up? He finished with a teasing grin.”

 

  Returning the grin Judy simply replied “Maybe I’ll be asking you that in a few months” as she cocked a hip out and crooked an ear for maximum sass factor.

 

“HAHA I like that but uh…behind you” Turning and hitting the dummy call button three times Judy barely caught the motion when he pulled his sidearm and cracked off three rapid fire shots. Turning quickly Judy saw three dummies approaching and gaining speed, each with a small chunk blown out of the right hip, not enough to do more than injure a regular mammal and plenty to irritate a vamp. Giving a small squeak and distantly noting that the figures were now a wolf a bear and a lion instead of just one species she quickly decided to take a knee instead of lay out flat. Aiming as fast as she could she was able to put a bullet through the left eye of the lion, even though she was aiming for the nose and knew she only made the shot by dumb luck and the size of the target. Moving her aim quickly to the bear she ended up taking four shots before she was able to drill the heart out the bears back, unfortunately by then the wolf had gotten to close and the buzzer sounded.

 

 “YOU DEAD BUNNY-BUTT!’ Wolford yelled from behind her in a spot on impersonation of a certain drill instructor that had haunted her dreams for the first few months of her police career. Turning quickly to say something to this effect she had just enough time to register his hand pulling away from the call button and his gun to once more crack off a few shots. A lion a cheetah and a hyena were charging her this time and like last time she was able to get kill shot on the lion, less luck this time she told herself, but by the time the hyena was down the cheetah was there laughing at her.

 

 “ROLLED IN YOUR OWN EARS AND MUNCHED LIKE TACO FLUFF-FOOT, AGAIN!” Yelled her new tormentor from behind her before she could even turn around. Multiple targets and single, stationary and moving, different speeds of approach and sizes of mammals, shooting until her clip ran dry and having to re-load mid charge, Wolford put her through her paces and more all while grinning like a loon and giving tips on target acquisition and priority, shooting stances and aiming.

 

  _‘I really am going to have to call Sandra and tell her I understand why she does this now, this is the most fun I’ve had in a while’_ Wolford thought to himself as he remembered a certain polar bear drill instructor that had made his life a living hell when he had tried for the ZPD a few years ago.

 

* * *

 

 

  Groaning as she trudged into the manor Judy couldn’t help but think Range Master Wolford had taken a little too much enjoyment from putting her through her paces. After showing that she had at least become comfortable with shooting and re-loading and had stopped two groups of three dummies in a row from getting to the munch line he had started to make them move laterally, meaning she had to then learn how to anticipate her targets movements, then he made them act more like the actual mammals they were representing with the cheetahs being the fastest, bears being damn near armored and hyenas running in erratic patterns to name a few. Paw cramping squeezing the trigger and shoulder about to lead a rebellion from its abuse Judy still smiled at the progress she had made.

 

 “Well it looks like somebunny ran afoul of the Range Master” Chirped a perky voice ahead of her.

 

  Judy perked up and smiled a little wider as she watched the rotund form of Clawhauser exit what smelled like a kitchen. Holding a tray of what looked like tea and biscuits Clawhauser wiggled it in front of her.

 

 “You want some? It’s jasmine and mint tea with blueberry honey cakes~” He said with a smile that told her he already knew she would say yes. The smell coming from the tray was amazing and she was kind of hungry since she had forgot to eat earlier.

 

 “A-are you sure I can? First off that looks like it was for Sir Gazelle and second well…I’m a vampire now, I thought I couldn’t eat stuff like that anymore?” Judy questioned as her ears began to droop behind her back at the thought of all the food she used to love and now would probably never get to eat again. 

 

 “OHhoho silly bun, you can still eat and drink some things that non-vamps eat, mostly tea and a few bites of the more simple things like broths and a few stews. Basically the more seasonings and ingredients and the more processed it is the less likely your stomach will even try to digest it, but the older you get the more standard stuff you will be able to eat though pretty much no matter how old you are the nutritional value of regular food is practically non-existent for you so you can eat but never feel full or satisfied. You can also drink a few different types of alcohols without to many problems to your system but you won’t get drunk unless you drink the blood of someone who is already intoxicated.” Clawhauser explained as they walked further into the mansion towards their employer’s office.

 

 “Hey Clawhauser I have a question” Judy said as they passed by antique cabinets and paintings while thinking of the shooting range from earlier.

 

 “How the heck is any of this payed for? I mean first there is the pack of wolves and security mammals I’ve seen, then the gun range alone had to cost a fortune to create, this whole mansion must cost almost as much just in cleaning supplies and maintenance…where does all the money come from to pay the staff, arm the troops and everything else that comes with an endeavor like this?” Judy asked while gesturing around her at the fairly opulent surroundings.

 

  Clawhauser just chuckled to himself and smiled while answering “Sir Gazelle was a fairly famous pop star in her early years and still gets a few royalties and such from early record sales, her parents were rather good inventors and hold a number of patents for widely used products as well as long term investments and such from earlier generations, old money supporting new money.” He finished his explanation as they approached the office door.

 

Knocking lightly before entering Clawhauser announced the two of them and that he had refreshments. Upon entering a rather large office, capable of holding an elephant without too much trouble, Judy noticed that her new master was also in attendance. Standing off to the side of the ornate desk and lounging against a bookshelf with his arms crossed she was able to get a better look at him. Red great coat hanging to about mid-calf, expertly cut and fitted suit of onyx black with a shirt so white it practically glowed underneath. A tie slightly lighter red than fresh blood cut a dramatic line down the front of the shirt and was tied in an elegant eldredge knot, gloves adorned each hand with a runic pentagram stitched into the back of each glove. The gun that she remembered being shot with nestled in what looked like a shoulder holster under his left arm and just barely peeked out when he shifted.

 

 “Ah excellent timing Clawhauser, I was just about to explain the situation to Nick here, and good Judy is here I won’t have to send for you, let us get to business.” Sir Gazelle said as Clawhauser distributed the tea and honey cakes.

 

 “As you know Nick and I imagine it was explained to you Judy the smaller the mammal the less likely they are to survive the bite and transformation of a vampire, doubly so if they are prey mammals. At least this is how it used to be, in recent months we have seen an increase in vampiric activity from all walks of life, size and species…entire communities of rodents have nearly ben wiped out due to a single rodent becoming either a vampire or a ghoul, a lion ate a family of beavers last month, a tiger CEO attacked a group of buffalo campers the month before and two months before that a wolf pack practically wiped out a small community of sheep in the meadowlands. The frequency is increasing and so is the brutality, what started as simple attacks for food soon started looking like hate crimes, bodies pulled apart, messages written in blood, homes destroyed and large amounts of blood going un-consumed. Until the graveyard incident that brought us Miss Judy all the attacks had been perpetrated by predators against prey, also all the attacks had a rather disturbing commonality…mammals that should have become vampires themselves, cheetah kits, lion and wolf cubs all virgins and of varying ages and genders became ghouls instead of vampires.” Gazelle finished while lighting a cigar from her desk.

 

 “So what you’re saying is that something is happening to make smaller mammals change, mammals that should change when bitten correctly aren’t doing so and there are more of them now than before in spite of this? Oh fun times are ahead.” Stated the green eyes fox from his place against the bookshelf.

 

 “Yes Nick that is essentially what I am saying, I am going to need you to contact your sources in the supernatural community, yes I know you have eyes and ears outside the grounds, and ask them if they have seen or heard anything of note. Take Judy with you, this will be a good chance for her to experience the new community that she will help ‘police’ from now on.” Gazelle said with a small smile towards Judy.

 

 “Wait, what kind of community are we talking about here? I know you mentioned there was one but not what lives in it?” Judy piped up after nearly choking on her tea the mention of her new orders.

 

“The supernatural community is formed of many different types and species, some are born and some are made the way they are.” Clawhauser began explaining “Vampires, Weres, fae you name it can be found to some degree in the area, the vampires usually work night shifts in less seen jobs like manufacturing and security, the Weres like were-bears/lions/wolves and such that become feral and once a month often seek jobs as park rangers and forest service personnel and can often be found in outdoor tour guide jobs. The fae are well…unpredictable…there are at least three CEOs in the city that are at least half fae  if not more, many shop and store owners that specialize in gardening and baking are either fae or employ them.” He finished while munching on a honey-cake.

 

Judy was in awe of this revelation and began to wonder how many individuals she had passed on the street or even given tickets to that were not entirely mammal.

 

 “It is too late to do anything tonight, the sun will be up soon and while I know Nick is strong enough to go out in the daylight I don’t feel like listening to him whine about it and Judy is not yet able to stay awake during the day regardless so get some sleep you two for tomorrow night you are going to the Nox District.” Gazelle said while rising from her chair and dismissing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I imagine I could have done but it was only really half formed in my head and I needed it out of the way for any future chapters. I have the scene where Judy becomes a full fledged vampire already written out I just need to get to a good point where I can drop it in. The chapters always look so much longer in Word and then I transfer them over and it's like they shrink all of a sudden.


	4. Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, finally broke through a bit of the writers block and finished the last bit of this chapter. I kind of don't think I did a great job with Bogo/Anderson but they are just so different from one another so any comments on how to do better would be great, also this has my first fight scene in it woot! Also Standard Disclaimer I don't own any of this and am making no profit of any kind blah blah blah.

* Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump* The rapid staccato of a certain bunnies fluffy foot pounding the ground enough to send up small dust clouds could easily be heard in between shots from a certain foxes gun.   
_‘Six informants leading to dead ends, four sleazy bars, five nightclubs that should be shut down on moral health violations, ANOTHER DARN BUNNY ORGY, and the one seemingly decent lead we get sends us to an abandoned asylum full of ghouls.’_ The rifle holding bunny thought to herself as she reviewed the last few days.   
The week had started somewhat promising, waking up to a wonderful smell in her luxury coffin (a concept she still could not quite wrap her head around) only to find a steaming bowl of some kind of stew waiting for her. Realizing she hadn’t eaten after the de-briefing Sir Hellsing gave them before telling them they were going to the Nox District Judy had fallen on the stew with the light of battle in her eyes. Carrots and potatoes and a rich broth the likes of which she had never tasted before, the color was a bit darker and looked a bit like a chili but the taste was tangy and had an after taste that she was sure she should remember from somewhere. It wasn’t until she went to pick up her rifle and ammo from Clawhauser and mentioned the stew that she found out why it was so familiar.

 

* * *

 

“Oh the stew was made with blood” Clawhauser remarked rather casually “ Yes we have a small garden we have been tending very carefully where we grow vegetables with water cut with blood and then the broth had blood mixed in along with a few pinches of different herbs and spices...did you like it? I worked really hard at trying to make sure to have something you could eat that wouldn’t upset you too much?” He asked after telling the horrified bunny about her earlier meal.

Assuring the pudgy feline that the stew was delicious, if a tad disturbing, Judy quickly gathered her rifle and various types of ammo and headed off to meet with her master ( a term that irked her to no end but just felt…right) and Sir Gazelle. After being given orders to find and follow any leads they could until told otherwise the dark duo departed the mansion to descend into the Nocturnal Mammal Habitat otherwise known as the Nox District. 

The Nox District was located in a vast, semi-natural cavern under the main portion of Zootopia. Towering stalagmites and looming stalactites made up a good portion of the buildings found in the vast cavern, most of the natural structures had been hallowed out and made into various housing complexes and businesses. Glowing mushrooms the size of some mid-size mammal vehicles and a vast globe of light designed to imitate the moon gave the district a soothing blue-ish illumination accented by the burning neon signs of the local businesses.

 

* * *

 

After meeting with various informants, all of which looked scared out their minds to be talking with her master, and slumming their way through various nightclubs that catered to the rather more extreme tastes.

  _‘Seriously, I didn’t even know there was such a thing as surgical addiction…although that one with all the artistic ropes did look interesting’_ , the duo found themselves talking to the only lead that actually sounded like it would pan out. The fact that this lead came from a badger wearing camouflage cargo pants and matching jacket while wearing a tin foil hat and rambling about sheep did not fill Judy with hope.

_‘You know I can hear your little foot thumping from all the way in here right?’_ came her master’s voice in her head, like warm oil slipping between her ears.

  _‘Why not come in and have some fun, seriously it’s like that video game, Resident Weevil I believe, I’ve seen the Meat Shields playing in the break room’._

_‘They aren’t ‘meat shields’ master they are the soldiers who protect us, the grounds and Sir Hellsing during the day and I really don’t think murdering a bunch of vampire victims should be considered fun’._ Judy thought back with a mental groan, only to be met with a contemptuous scoff from her master.

Kicking in the front door and swiftly entering the rabbit surveyed what the scene in front of her. A hallway extending about forty feet in either direction with doors lining the interior wall opposite some windows was full of mammals in various states of decay. Wolves, tigers, a couple rhinos and other mammals all turned to stare at her with their glowing red eyes. Bringing her rifle up to take aim at the closest mammal, a wolf that looked to have had his throat ripped out and one leg broken, Judy took careful aim.

*BOOM* the rifle thundered in her grip and would have knocked her on her fluffy backside if not for the lessons in proper shooting stances she had gotten earlier. *BOOM* another mammals head disappeared in a shower of pink and read bone shards. *BOOM, BOOM* a hippo and bear went down in quick succession, *BOOM, BOOM, BOOM* with every shot another head exploded and another chest was punched clean through. *BOOM BOOM BOOM CLICK* Judy quickly dropped the spent magazine and grabbed another and after slapping it into place and chambering the  round sped forward to slide between a wolf’s legs in a soccer slide. *BOOM* the wolf’s  head soon coated the ceiling and with three more thunderous blasts of her rifle Judy soon coated both walls with the chest and head of a tiger and brown bear further down the hallway all while staying in a crouched position. Standing calmly and walking further down the hall Judy began to casually pick off ghouls as she strode down the hall. Arms were blown off at the shoulder in gouts of blood, mammals were carved in half as their stomachs were punched out their backs, legs were blown off and heads became nothing more than meat funnels upon the walls.

Nick could only stand back and smile as his newly made little psychopath walked down the hall blowing mammals apart without even looking at them. Striding after the long eared ball of murder fluff Nick found himself smiling almost as much at the way her hips swayed and tail wiggled as the way she rammed the barrel of her rifle down a charging wolverines throat and pulled the trigger, taking down the wolverine and the horned ram behind it in one shot.

“Remember Blue-Bun these animals didn’t ask for this and didn’t want this, they are suffering right now and need to be put down for their own good as well as the good of others, so make sure you aim for either the heart of the head.” He said as he turned his own massive gun on a lynx ghoul that was crawling towards him after its lower body had been splattered on the wall.

Turning quickly to retrieve another magazine from the back of her belt Judy looked at her master over shoulder with blazing red eyes.

“Yes Sir, my master” She purred as she looked him in the eye and slammed home another clip of ammo for her rifle, not noticing the red band around the base of the clip. Turning around Judy was just in time to catch a bayonet longer than she was tall right in the hollow of her throat.

 

* * *

  


Clawhauser may have been on the chubby side…ok a bit more than overweight… no point in sugar coating it he was fat and happy with it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still a cheetah and it also didn’t mean he couldn’t put on a good bit of speed once he got his stride under him. Skidding to a halt in front of Sir Gazelle’s office door Clawhauser remembered to knock first before walking in; it wouldn’t do to forget manners at this point.

“Sir, I have the latest report from our Vatican agent, they say the worst has come to pass. Special Operations has released The Paladin unto the field.  Paladin Adrian Bogo, AKA Iron Head Adrian, Trampled to Dust Bogo and Bayonets Bogo…Age unknown, place of birth unknown, any previous professions unknown…all information except his name and reputation has been covered and erased.”

Sir Gazelle could only sit in shock, _‘Special Operations…Iscarigoat Organization…Section XIII…Professional Holy assassins trained to hunt down heretics and blasphemers, exorcists of the highest caliber…and they send their Paladin into the field, the strongest anti-monster Operative they have in their arsenal over a single vampire attack? Something isn’t right.’_

“I leave for the Nox District immediately, bring me my sword, my gun and prepare the Escuadrón de Tigres for departure, something isn’t right and I plan on finding out what it is.” Getting to her hooves Sir Gazelle strode quickly for the door as her servants scurried to their appointed tasks.

_‘Gaia knows what would happen if Nick and The Paladin were to come in contact…’_

* * *

__

 

*Thump jingle..Thump jingle..Thump jingle..Thump jingle*The figure at the end of the hall slowly advanced towards the two blood suckers. Judy could only barely make out the size of the mammal coming towards them…it was massive, easily bigger than either of them and even bigger than Sir Gazelle. Stepping into a pool of moonlight coming from a window Judy was able to make out a silver grey trench coat and…priest collar?

The figure finally came to a stop in the light of the moon and was revealed to be a Cape Buffalo topping out at eight feet  easily, and probably half as wide, small glasses perched on the end of his nose and a bayonet very similar to the one lodged in Judy’s chest clenched in both hooves.

“Vatican Special Operations, what could have possibly brought you out tonight?” Came the voice of her master as he noticed the bladed mandala hanging from the buffalo’s neck.

“You are correct, filthy Hellsing pelt…you must be Nicklaus, the house broken vampire of the Hellsings.”Stated the large buffalo as he began to advance.

“And with that tone of arrogance, coupled with the outfit and Mandala you could only be Paladin Adrian Bogo…tell me, what happened to the vampire we were here to kill?” Nick asked as he too began to stroll closer.

“He has been purified and sent to The Mother’s Hearth for his judgment” The cold tone of voice and blunt statement at odds with the manic grin trying to form at the corners of the paladin’s mouth.

Deciding she wasn’t worth much with a blade through her chest Judy tried to grab the piece of metal to pry it free but recoiled with a yelp of pain as her paws started steaming at coming into contact with the blade.

“That is blessed blade young miss, you will not heal from its most holy touch so easily…do not fear for once I have dealt with this abomination before me I will release you from your enthrallment so that you may make your journey to the Hearth and beg forgiveness from the Mother.” The buffalo said with a quick glace in her direction.

Judy watched as the paladin and her master came closer to each other until they were nearly face to face…face to waist actually since the buffalo was easily twice as tall as the fox. Gathering her determination Judy grit her teeth and set about trying to pry the holy blade from her chest again, this time planting her feet near the handle and her paws on the sides of the blade ignoring the sizzling pain from her toes and fingers.

Staring up at the buffalo before him Nick could only smirk as he heard the rabbit behind him whimper slightly in pain at trying to remove the blade, he almost missed the slight twitch of movement from his left that heralded a strike from the priest. Leaning back slightly he could feel his fur flow around the blade that came screaming for his neck. Pulling his gun Nick quickly drew a bead on the buffalo’s forehead but before he was able to pull the trigger the other blade came lancing forward in an attempt to skewer his heart. Dodging to the side Nick could only grin at the turn of events, perhaps he would finally get a challenge.

Judy watched in amazement as her master and the paladin fought, every time the fox pulled the trigger the buffalo  was able to dodge by the barest margin and every time it looked like the buffalo was about to skewer the fox, he seemed to melt to one side or the other. Giving one last pull the rabbit succeeded in removing the blasted blade from her chest, letting it fall and dropping onto her back in relief Judy could only turn her head to the side to watch as the two monster hunters continued to fight it out.

Bringing his gun up in an unexpected block, Nick grinned at the momentary look of surprise on the buffalo’s face as he jumped up on the blade and ran along the bayonet and then arm of the paladin until he was standing astride the shoulders of his enemy. Grabbing one horn to steady himself Nick placed the barrel of his Catsul .454 flush to the forehead of his foe and with a victoriously smug grin pulled the trigger.

_‘Boom, headshot’_  Nick thought to himself smugly.

 

Blood and bone were violently ejected from the back of the priest’s head, the body falling like a marionette with cut strings.

“Didn’t do too bad considering you attacked a vampire face first in the middle of a night that has never known the light of the sun, brave but foolish.”

 Jumping off the newly made corpse Nick grinned over at his Blue Bun, not only had she removed the blade all by herself but she had even had the presence of mind to retrieve her rifle, though the effort seemed to have exhausted her.

The widening of Judy’s eyes was the only warning Nick had before he felt a grip like iron on the back of his coat, seconds before being lifted off his feet and thrown down the hallway. Tumbling through the air Nick was barely able to register the sight of the buffalo he had just shot in the head on his hooves and throwing his arms wide. Crashing into a window at the end of the hallway Nick didn’t even have a chance to gasp in surprise before the feeling of multiple holy blades piercing his body in multiple places and pinning him to the wall overcame his senses.

 

 

Judy watched in horror as the priest that had just been shot in the head stood tall before her, chuckling madly as he drew more blades from within his coat. She watched in numb fascination as he advanced on her master and desperately willed strength to return to her limbs. She slowly levered herself to her feet using her rifle as a makeshift crutch and watched in horror as the buffalo rammed a holy blade directly into the heart of her master and  with one swing decapitated him with the other blade.

Looking at the headless body slumped against the wall Bogo only snorted in disappointment, having heard so many stories and legends about the Hellsing Organization and its pet vampire he had expected more of a challenge.

_‘Worthless Gaians make a mess of everything…now to deal with the rab’*_ BOOFWOOM!* The sound of a an explosion and the sight of blinding fire consumed Bogo for what felt like a small eternity. Judy stood before the mad priest in shock at what had just happened.

_‘So that is what the magnesium rounds look like, definitely gonna have to tell Benji about this…and probably apologize for the damage done to the barrel’_ Recovering quickly from her shock at firing a plume of blindingly white fire instead of the single bullet she had expected Judy dashed forward and grabbed the body-less head of her master. Slinging her rifle across her back and holding her master’s head tight to her chest Judy put the legs of her species to good use and ran for her life.

Rapidly blinking his eyes in an effort to clear them of the spots and ash left over from the bunnies un-expected attack Bogo could only chuckle to himself.

_‘The rabbit has spirit, a shame she was made into a soulless hellspawn, she would have made a decent apprentice, oh well’_ the paladin thought to himself as he waited for his skin to heal, the burning itch of re-growing skin and fading burns letting him know his regeneration was working at full capacity. Filling both hooves with a blade the buffalo began his leisurely hunt of the now master-less rabbit.          

Judy Sprinted down hallway after hallway and finally came to a stop what she hoped was a relatively safe distance from the mad priest. Looking down at the dull emerald gaze of her master Judy felt a sharp tugging in her chest that had nothing to do with the slowly healing blade wound.

_‘Priests throwing freaking swords and standing up from point blank headshots, vampires, ghouls, zombies…cheese and crackers what have I got myself into…’_ Judy thought to herself as she looked at the lifeless head of her master as she tried to think of the next step she could take in getting through the night alive.

The sound of air being parted was the only warning Judy had before a very familiar looking bayonet skewered her master’s head to a nearby wall. Looking in horror at the impaled head Judy still couldn’t miss the heavy sounds of hoof falls as the mad priest closed in on her from behind.

“There is nowhere to run little rabbit, stay still and let judgment fall upon thee” Came the low gravel-like voice of the buffalo as he  walked calmly closer “Ashes to ashes, dust to dust to dust…we are not but dust and to the dust shall we return, amen”

_‘He found me…I’m gonna die…gotta find a way out, have to escape…’_   Judy’s thoughts ran in circles as the full weight of her situation came crashing down upon her. No master, no Sir Gazelle, ineffective weapons, bunny against sword wielding  buffalo. Crouching down and tensing her leg muscles Judy launched herself at a nearby window in the hopes of breaking through only to be bounced off and thrown back to the ground.

“Spiritual barrier rabbit, a holy wall against soulless monsters like yourself, now just sit still and I shall usher you unto the hearth of the Great Mother for judgment of your crimes upon this earth.” Came the voice of her soon to be executioner…from right behind her.

Turning quickly Judy could only watch as the towering form of the priest behind her readied his blades to end her life.

’ _You may want to duck Blue Bun’_

_‘Maste-AHHH!’_ Judy could barely comprehend what she thought she was hearing as the blade of the mad priest screamed over her head, barely skimming the fur at the tips of her ears.

_‘Jump’_

Without giving any thought to the strangeness of the situation the rabbit jumped straight up, finding herself eye to incredulous eye with the buffalo priest. Whipping her rifle out from behind her Judy swung the rifle in front of her and successfully cracked it just below the left eye of her adversary.

_‘Swing your rif..oh seems you are a step ahead, you may want to jump back now though’_

Without thought Judy launched herself backwards as she landed, successfully dodging a follow up swing from the deceptively swift bovine. Landing in a slight slide Judy could only look up in horror as the priest followed her.

*BANGBANGBANGBANG* Gunshots rang out like shattering bells in the night. The blades that had been on a collision course with her neck suddenly shattered like glass and fell around her. Thinking quickly Judy ducked low and scampered between the bovines legs.

“That bunny belongs to me, Senor Bogo” Came the voice of the Angel with Horns, Sir Gazelle Integrus Von Hellsing as she stood with four imposing tiger body guards surrounding her. “What business brings you to the Nox District Paladin?”

“Sir Gazelle Integrus Von Hellsing…last remaining member of Hellsing and leader of the Hellsing Organization…to what do I owe the honor of such a personal appearance?”

“Enough Father, this situation is under control and under the jurisdiction of the Hellsing organization, cease all hostile actions and withdraw immediately” The scion of House Hellsing commanded in a voice of steel.

“Withdraw…is that an order? Are you telling me to run like a scared calf? Do you expect me, an instrument of Terra’s divine will to flee in fear from the word of some jumped up Gaian whore!?”

Sprinting forward with speed usually unseen in a mammal of his size the paladin tried to bring his blades down upon the head the Hellsing organization. Tried being the operative word as all four tigers brought out their own blades in the form of trench knives and each reached out to stop the blades, two tigers to each blade.

Seeing his bayonets stopped cold by the tigers, the paladin let a small and decidedly unnerving smile curls the corners of his mouth. Stepping back half a step the buffalo disengaged his blades from the tigers and quickly tried a series of slashes and stabs, trying to find a weakness in the tigers’ defense.

Judy could only watch in horrified amazement as the tigers paired up and covered each other’s blind spots and weak points, slowly pushing the blade wielding priest further away from their mistress. The clash of blades and scuff of hooves and claws over the floor was almost loud enough to drown out the sound of her master’s voice…wait…her master was a head impaled on a wall wasn’t he?

Looking behind her at the head on the wall Judy couldn’t help but give an involuntary squeak as the head of her master suddenly liquefied into a small waterfall of blood which began to run through the cracks and grain of the floor boards…no wait…it was running together and forming shapes…words…

**‘Drink the blood, drink it and no an end to the thirst, consume the sanguine essence of another and become a mistress of the night…drink the blood Blue Bun, no, Judith Hopps…drink and never no fear or weakness again’**

Judy stood transfixed as the blood ran in ever increasingly tempting messages. Power, fury, confidence, recognition all of it and more was promised and as she watched Judy had no idea her teeth had begun to sharpen while her amethyst eyes faded to a blood red color. A series of pained screams and yowls of fury snapped Judy out of her reverie. Spinning quickly Judy noticed the four tiger guards either pinned to the walls or floor by bayonets and to her horror Sir Gazelle holding the Paladin at bay with her own sword.

“Hmph…A regenerator, a bio-engineered holy warrior, you’re no mammal you’re just a THING!” Sir Gazelle spat in the priests face as he pushed her further into the wall.

“That may be true, but you are nothing but weakness and failure and after I cut you down like your precious monster the rest of your pathetic organization will fall.”

“What? What did you do to Nick? Where is he?”

“Pinned to a wall like the insect he is and missing a head like you are soon to be.” 

The sound of a rifle being loaded and cocked behind him drew the priest’s attention. Looking back out of the corner of his eye Bogo couldn’t help but grin wider at seeing the rabbit he would soon fillet aiming her gun at him. The look in her eye and the fact the rifle was steady as a rock spoke of her resolve to pull the trigger if push came to shove.

“The last shot was a magnesium round, care to try your luck at healing from molten silver?” Judy asked as she drew a bead on the base of the buffalo’s neck “I imagine even if you do survive having the base of your skull cooked and encased in metal it will give these four tigers plenty of time to free themselves and enact a bit of revenge.” Judy was rather proud of herself at how confident she sounded.

“No need Judy” came the voice of the Hellsing Director from behind the wall of muscle that was the paladin “After all he only cut off Nick’s head, not like I haven’t done worse to him.” Gazelle said with a decidedly smug voice.

Turning back to the Hellsing Director Bogo was about to remind her that he was going to turn her into shark chum when a sound reached his ears. At first it sounded like some kind of simple white noise, then it grew in volume and complexity, small chirps or squeaks became audible and the overall noise resolved into what sounded like a flock of birds taking off all at the same time. With a rush of air and sound the windows of the hallway exploded inwards in a shower of glass and small flying objects. A giant swarm of bats soon flooded the hallway and began to swarm around the paladin, Hellsing director and fledgling vampire.

Paladin Bogo frowned at the odd turn of events, his barrier should have kept the vermin out after all. Swinging his blades in wide arcs he was able to strike down two or three in a swipe but among a horde of what could only be hundreds it was like taking a drop of water from a lake and hoping it would make a difference in the water level. Paladin Bogo stopped swinging when the bats started to fly in a single direction instead of just in a giant smothering cloud. Turning in the direction the swarm was flying Bogo’s eyes widened at what he saw.

All the bats were swarming in a spiral pattern around a central point, like water flowing down a drain, except the point they were circling was a growing mass of shadows that soon began to take a familiar shape. Red pinpricks of light began to shine within the mass of wings and shadows…arms firmed and defined themselves, a torso solidified, legs touched down on the wood floor as details began to flow like ink in water over the newly formed figure. A smile ripped from the devil’s own face first, teeth like knives glinting in the bright moonlight…eyes of a red not seen outside burning embers…a familiar red coat flowed like fire around a perfectly healthy body…arms formed of shadow soon became flesh and bone. 

“You might be the Vatican’s greatest achievement when it comes to anti-vampire technology, but over a hundred years of my family’s occult knowledge has produced this tarnished miracle… decapitation and holy water are mere irritations to one like him…witness a fraction of the strength that is Hellsing’s greatest achievement…the Vampire Nicklaus.” Sir Gazelle said with no small amount of smugness in her voice as she watched her servant re-form himself and take aim at the paladin that had dared to threaten his Mistress.

Bogo just smirked as he raised his blades once more and charged the fox. Nick grinned even wider and raced forward to meet the buffalo, as the two met in the middle of their respective rushes Judy could barely catch what happened and only watched in fascinated horror as her master stopped running after he passed the paladin and split down the middle into two equal halves.

Turning to see his handy work Bogo’s smirk dropped from his muzzle as he watched the blood from each half of the vampire he had just bifurcated reach out from the two separate halves and pull it back together, the dividing line sealing until a whole fox stood where two pieces should have fallen.

“It looks like you might be on your way to comprehending the situation a bit Father…what do you plan to do now I wonder?” Sir Gazelle said as she watched the priest and vampire begin to square off again…until the mad buffalo stood straight and sheathed his blades.

“I will withdraw for now” Bogo stated as he pulled a bible from his coat “I require further preparation and study to purify this abomination.” Opening the bible released a flurry of holy pages that swirled in a storm around the priest and soon swept him out the recently broken windows into the night.

“Are you alright Nick?” Gazelle asked with a tone of concern in her voice as she lit up one her favorite cigars.

“Yes, it has been a bit since I had head removed…your tenth birthday if I’m not mistaken.” Nick replied as he holstered his pistol and turned to face his master.

“This insult will not go unpunished…Father Bogo violated long standing agreements this night, attacking without provocation, injuring my soldiers…I will make the Vatican pay for this affront, but they are a problem for another day…someone is responsible for the recent upswing in vampire attacks and sightings and we need to find out who…this is the fourth attack this month and it doesn’t look like it will let up anytime soon, someone is playing with forces they have no business dealing in.” Nick couldn’t be sure but it looked like the ember of her cigar flared in response to her anger.

“What are your orders my master? Do you wish for me to hunt them down? Slaughter them to the last? Grind them beneath the heel of the Hellsing banner and scatter their ashes before you?” Nick asked with a note of mania in his voice at the end.

“No…the time is not yet right for such an assault…no we shall wait, gather intelligence and information and when we are ready we will cut the head from this unknown factor in one decisive strike…then you can have some fun hunting the rest down in a bloody rampage if you like.”   
  
“HMMMmmmm, very well…oh yes this will be fun…” Nick said with a slight purring growl to his voice. Turning from his master Nick began to walk towards his rabbit fledgling who had slumped to the ground cradling her rifle.

“You” Nick said to gain the bunnies attention “Why didn’t you drink the blood before you, I felt your hunger and desire for it, so why didn’t you drink it?”

“Uh, um…well…I did want to drink it, but it felt like if I did…I would lose something precious to me…like if I drank it I would lose what made me…me.” It was a weak explanation and reason but Judy couldn’t figure out how better to put it.

“Hmph…dumb bunny” Nick scoffed as he turned and began to walk away from the rabbit still on the floor, if it wasn’t for her large ears Judy might not have caught what he said next “Though you might have a point…maybe the time has come for vampires to no longer walk alone under the stars…”

“Come along Blue Bun now is not the time to sit around.”

“Y-yes Sir!” Judy perked up and flashed to her feet, rifle set against her shoulder like she as in a parade march. “It’s just, do you think you could call me by my actual name of Judy Hopps for once?”

“Hmmm, nah you are a police rabbit so Blue Bun should do just fine” Ignoring the huff of annoyance and rapid foot thumping Nick didn’t even slow down as he made his way out of the building.

 

 

“Ze time has come…Our agents are in position and our plans for ze opening gambit are undervay…soon ve shall plunge the vorld into a glorious var purge the land of ze filthy predators that hafe plagued us for millennia…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you want to Pm me just search this account name on Tumblr and send a message however you prefer with the title of this story. If you want another chapter then let me know in the comments, if you want smut or anything else same deal. I am totally open to suggestions on future chapters and am willing to write about pretty much any pairing. If you have any kind of issue with this like spelling errors I missed or strangely worded sentences let me know. Also if you can point out the fairly easy to find easter egg pertaining to a completely different movie/ tv show I will grant a request to the best of my abilities.


End file.
